


The Song Remains The Same

by edenbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all start to look like Dean in the end. AU from the end of S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Remains The Same

They all start to look like Dean in the end.

Dean rides them hard, calls it the job but Sam knows that he takes some kind of pleasure in it now. He turns a blind eye to that -- Dean is Dean, even if he's also a demon. Their faces carry Dean's expressions, their eyes pierce him like Dean's always did. He can always tell when Dean is possessing someone, even when he takes a new body, even if he takes a woman's body. Which he has, a couple of times, once he realised Sam liked it. It's amazing every time, Dean's expressions, Dean's moans, Dean's black eyes, while he's fucking into this red-haired chick with long manicured nails painted blood red, nails that leave their marks all over his skin.

Sometimes he misses his brother's body, the way it was made to fit his, the soft mouth that seemed made for sucking his cock, the rough skin of his hands that nevertheless touched him so tenderly. Dean will give him anything he wants -- he says so, whispers it in Sam's ear thick and dark, and sometimes Sam does choose Dean's next body -- but he can't give him that.

Sam knows it's wrong, all of it, but he can only bring himself to regret that.


End file.
